Big Time Reality
by Genuine Procrastinator
Summary: What's really behind the scenes of Big Time Rush? The real them, Carlos Pena, James Maslow, Kendall Schmidt, and Logan Henderson, what are they really like? Is there tension brewing up between this top teen idol band? Let's find out. Mostly Carlos POV


The truth about Big Time Rush(Behind the scenes). What _really_ goes on off the set, without camera's, paparazzi, and the fans?

_italics_- supposedly thoughts, but not all the time

* * *

**Carlos POV**

_Hi, my name is Carlos Pena Jr., and I play the character Carlos Garcia, who is an eccentric teenager that always does reckless stunts and wears a helmet for no apparent reason. As much as I enjoy playing 'Carlos', the truth is, I'm just not that type of guy most would want to hang out with. When there aren't any camera's around, I'm as boring and shy as it can get. And due to my personality, most of the crew members don't like me, and as far as I can tell, Kendall hates me the most. Maybe it's because of our age difference cause he's the youngest and I'm the oldest, but we all know that's bullshit cause he's really close with Logan who is second oldest. _

_I know for a fact that I don't have as much fans as the rest, but hey, at least I still have some right? And I have a lovely girlfriend, who is amazing and stunningly beautiful. Most of you know her as Samantha Droke, but we have to date secretly because it might cause a big uproar with fans. Honestly there are times where I am suspicious of her, cause she hangs out with Kendall quite a bit, but a jealous boyfriend isn't a good one in my opinion so I don't question it. Geez. Why am I so lame? God, I hate myself so much, and this bad personality of mine! I don't want to be famous anymore! I want to go back to my church and sing my heart out, not this fake shi-_

"CARLOS!"

_Huh what?_

"Carlos! I said, would you like to join us in going to the beach?" I looked up only to see Logan's smiling face. At least he likes me, well I hope he does.

"Nah, I'm okay thanks." I returned his smile and looked back down to a magazine I was apparently reading. _Oh, was that I was doing up until now?_

"See I told you he wouldn't want to go." Oh Kendall, I can just feel the hatred you emit from your body towards me. I would have loved to say that out loud, but being the mundane man I was, I merely just went up and left towards my room.

As I walked away I could hear Logan punch Kendall on the arm, and the whispers they transferred to one another.

Did I forget to mention we were at a hotel? A really nice one in fact, right where the beach was and all we had to do was walk out of the sliding doors in the back, and BAM instant beach.

Closing in on my room, it opened before I could reach the handle.

"Carlos, you aren't going to the beach?" James was so ready to tan and meet the ladies, that it made me smile inside. What a silly person. If only we were closer, but sadly he hung out with Kendall the most. _Kendall, ugh, must go rest before brain explodes._

"I'm just going to hang here for a bit, maybe I'll go out later. You guys enjoy." I walked past him into our shared room and threw the magazine in an unknown direction and face planted straight towards my pillow. Hopefully taking a nap will make me feel better.

**

* * *

**

**Logan POV**

_As most of you know I'm Logan Henderson and I play Logan Mitchell on Big Time Rush. Playing as 'Logan' is great fun, but I sometimes wish I could have played Kendall's or James' character. I was leader material and I am quite handsome if I do say so myself. As for Carlos' character, I got to give it to that boy, playing someone as energetic on screen is pretty difficult. I could do it no doubt cause hey, I can do a backflip, but playing someone like that is too tiring in my opinion. _

_I guess I would say I'm pretty close with everyone. But there are times where I just want to wander around by myself. I hang with Kendall, James, and Stephen quite a bit, as for Carlos, he doesn't really like joining in. Sure there are times where he goes with the flow and participates, but most of the time he'll just go off to go cleaning and what not. I truly hope I can get him to be more open like the rest of us. That reminds me, I'll ask him to go to the beach with everyone!_

I smiled and looked to Kendall, who was getting his stuff ready for the beach, such as sunscreen, a towel, and other necessities.

"I'm going to ask Carlos to come."

"I'm pretty sure he'll say he's too busy or just not want to do anything." Kendall whispered to me and rolled his eyes as he put away his beach towel in his bag.

"What are you talking about, the weather is nice, we're at the beach, and look! He isn't doing anything." We both turned our gaze to Carlos reading, or rather, staring at a magazine on the sofa in the living room.

"Whatever, do what you want. I'm not going to stop you." He then leaned on the kitchen counter in our suite. I gave him the evil eye and turned to Carlos.

"Carlos! Want to go to the beach?" No response. I guess he didn't hear me.

"CARLOS!" That got his attention well most of it, he still had those glazed over eyes.

I repeated what I said before only to be turned down. I sighed and turned back to Kendall who was only grinning at me. Cheeky bastard.

"See I told you he wouldn't want to go." I could clearly tell Carlos heard because he got up and left.

I punched Kendall in the arm. We began to bicker in an inaudible tone.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

"For being such an ass! Why are you so mean to Carlos!"

"What are you talking about! It's not my fault he's a dull prick!" I then punched him again. For someone who was fun to hang out with, he can be a total bastard at times. I quickly turned around to see a shocked James.

"Uhm, I'm going on ahead. You get ready and stuff." I walked past James, got my stuff, and left towards the beach. I don't need Kendall to ruin this nice day.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

_I'm Kendall Schmidt and I play Kendall Knight on Big Time Rush. Not to sound conceited, but almost everyone should know about me, I am the leader. There really isn't much of a difference between my character on screen and off-screen. I do act a bit like a leader, and I am amazingly funny without trying to be. I guess the difference is I'm more daring and more fun when I'm not followed by camera's or fans. _

_My true self makes people like me, cause I'm just that awesome. Just kidding, but I am a pretty social guy if we are on the same wave length. But the thing is, my character doesn't match with most. One reason being, I hate, absolutely hate boring people. I truly think people like them are just here to make things less fun, because of their downer moods. And this topic brings me to Carlos, it's not that I'm hating on Carlos, I just dislike his personality, and if he were as lively and exciting as his character on screen, I probably would have liked him better. But since he isn't, all I see is a pushover, and I can't stand it. _

Listening to Logan talk about inviting Carlos made me aggravated cause I just knew Carlos would say no, and I wanted to do was tell Logan before he could waste time in asking something that wasn't necessary.

"I'm pretty sure he'll say he's too busy or just not want to do anything." I continued to fix my stuff for the beach.

Logan then started telling me reasons why it was good to go, sure I know that. But I just knew he wouldn't want to go, then I redirected my stare to Carlos, who was doing absolutely nothing. It brought tears to my eyes as to how boring he was.

With a sigh and a shrug, I leaned on the sink with my hands crossed in front of my chest, " Whatever, do what you want. I'm not going to stop you."

I witnessed what I knew was going to happen long before Logan even said anything, and I couldn't help but smirk. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it.

I just told Logan I told you so and it resulted in a punch to my left arm. Ow, it really hurt, damn muscle arms, for someone so petite, he had pretty beefy arms, probably from the countless push-ups he does every morning.

We ended up fighting and he stormed off right after punching me a second time only for James to be able to witness it.

I was pissed, really pissed. "What? Didn't he say to get ready!"

I grumpily grabbed my packed belongings and started walking towards the patio. I honestly didn't mean to yell at James, it was just because I was really mad, I'll say sorry sooner or later.

**

* * *

**

James POV

_I'm the one and only James Maslow, and I play the gorgeous, handsome, and most talented James Diamond. I wasn't as confident before, until I started playing 'James', his character just rubbed off on me. Good thing I didn't get his arrogant attitude, as much as I love confident James, I think I like being the James I am. Which is a down to earth, food loving, exercise loving, photogenic person. Like most have probably heard, I wasn't this beautiful hunk of man flesh in my past. I was a chunkster, I admit it, but it just opened a new door that I ended up adoring. _

_I'm probably closest with Kendall, he's really fun. But there are times where I think we hang out too much, we start having the same brain wave. Which I don't mind, and I find it really cool, but I'd like to also create that brain wave with Logan and Carlos. I think I'm getting there with Logan, but it's mostly about exercising, cause we're both beef heads and enjoy our nicely toned muscles. As for Carlos, we're friends, but not close friends. But I think I know him the most cause I room with him, and let me tell you, there were times where I just wanted to get up from my bed and give him a nice big hug. But that would be pretty homo, so I usually just have to listen to him sob himself to sleep. I wish he'd stop degrading himself. Even though he's the oldest, I think Carlos is the baby of the group._

After all these thoughts, it totally made me go in a funk, but hey guess what? I somehow finished packing all my belonging. I stared at my reflection and put on some sunscreen. Even though I'm not 'James Diamond' anymore of set, I quite enjoyed staring at myself in the mirror. I flexed and kept talking to myself silently.

"Hey there good lookin', what's cookin'?" Yes I know, pretty lame, and yes I do it every day, but it boosts myself esteem. I finished oiling up my skin, and put on my shades.

_Ladies here I come. _Nothing was going to wreck my mood today! I grabbed my stuff and headed out of my room only to be stopped by Carlos.

I stood for a moment and was slightly confused, "Carlos, you aren't going to the beach?"

"I'm just going to hang here for a bit, maybe I'll go out later. You guys enjoy."

"Oh okay..." I watched Carlos pass me and fling right onto his bed. Well that sucks, but he said he'll go out later, so I wasn't worried, but what did worry me was what I ended seeing and hearing at the kitchen.

They probably have not realized it yet, but I was there right before I heard Kendall's opinion about Carlos, which shocked me more than Logan punching him. I didn't know how to react because Kendall was always so nice and interesting, and just totally fun. I didn't know he had that opinion of Carlos, so I couldn't think at the moment until Logan brushed past me and told me he was going on ahead.

Kendall ended up yelling at me. And I was never yelled at before, well not from him, and hearing him this one time scared the shit out of me. With both of them stomping out of the suite, I grabbed my stuff and sighed heavily, "So much for nothing wrecking my mood."

* * *

**I honestly don't know whether or not to continue with this story, I've always had the idea of Carlos being such a loner. :' My poor baby, hopefully my insights of him aren't true, but eh. OH, words of warning, THIS WILL TURN INTO A GAY FIC. I'M GONNA BE PAIRING THEM UP. I DON'T KNOW WHO WITH WHO EXACTLY, BUT I'M GOING TO DO IT. **


End file.
